Endless Sorrow
by Mystique Maiden
Summary: When Kenshin rejected Kaoru’s confession of love to him, she became so depressed. Her past & secret haunts her. Prophecy will come true: Death & Rebirth. Dark fiction. Tragedy. Very short one.
1. Introduction

Hello guys! This is my second fic. I've edited it for better reading. It had so many wrong grammar. You have to understand it was in the middle of the night when I wrote this. My brain was half-asleep & so I wasn't thinking straight. Hehehehe… Please do review.

Thank you for the people who review for this fic. Here are my responses:

To Brittanie Love & ewunia:

Thanks!! I'm grateful you love it. I'll try to make another RK fic once I'm finished with the other one.

To Nicky9:

Really? I sure would like to read your fic as well. I want to see how much in comparison our story is. Aww, it's such a great honor to know that this little fic of mine made you cry a few tears. Thanks!

Also, don't forget to read my first & other fic. It's an InuYashaxYu Yu Hakusho crossover. Here's the site: (don't mind the spaces) http :www. fanfiction. net /s/ 1786070 /1/

InuYasha made a choice. Kagome's heartbroken. But it doesn't end here. Our story is just beginning. R&R (though a little bit of drama here & there), new characters will emerged (YYH cross-over), friendship & love will bloom. (_No pairing yet)._ ) Enjoy everyone! Don't forget to leave your comments & opinions. No flames please.

---->The Mysterious Maiden


	2. Rejection

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

ENDLESS SORROW

**_(BY: MYSTERIOUS MAIDEN)_**

Summary 

AU: When Kenshin rejected Kaoru's confession of love to him, she became so depressed. Her past & secret haunts her. Prophecy will come true: Death & Rebirth. Dark fiction. Tragedy. Very short one.

Chapter 1

_Rejection_

Kaoru & Kenshin were both sitting by the porch, gazing through the stars. Yahiko was already asleep 2 weeks ago they celebrated Kaoru's 18th birthday. Kenshin gave her a necklace as a gift.

While they were sitting quietly, Kaoru pondered.

_ KAORU'S POV _

I think it's time to tell Kenshin my feelings. After the Enishi incident 3 months ago, Kenshin & I became closer than before. Oh Kenshin! Why do I have to be the one to confess first? I know you love me too. But it doesn't matter. I need to tell him how I feel for him.

She took a deep breath & clutched the necklace that Kenshin gave her. "Kenshin?" she began.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?" He took his eyes from the sky & his gaze landed to her loving face.

"I need to tell you something." She stared at the ground, unable to look at his eyes. "What is it?" She took another deep breath. "I love you." She held her breath. She cast a glance at him & saw a stunned look written all over his face. She smiled. "I've love you ever since the day I met you. I was very shocked when you told me that you had a wife before. To tell you the truth, I was really jealous. She held your heart all this time. But after you fought Enishi, I think that you have move on. Kenshin, let me help you heal." She let a sigh of relief after her confession. God it was a relief to let it all out. Now that Kenshin knows, I wonder what he's gonna tell me.

But silence answered her. Curious, she looked at Kenshin & tensed.

Kenshin was intensely staring at her. "Kenshin, what's wr---?" She was interrupted.

"Kaoru-dono, Sessha doesn't know how to say this but, Sessha loves you too." Kaoru's face lit up. "But, Sessha only love you as a SISTER & nothing more." He emphasized the word sister. "Sessha cannot accept your love, that it is. Gomen nasai."

Kaoru's face dropped, her bangs shadowing her eyes. She was not prepared for this. I-I thought he loved me. Was I wrong? All those times he looked at me. He saw me as a child? A SISTER? How could I've been stupid! I'm such a fool!

Kenshin was still looking at her. His eyes very solemn, his hands made his way to her arms. Wanting to comfort her.

"Don't." her voice pleaded. Her lips quiver & she bit it. She was on the verge of tears. Finally, she stood up & headed for her room.

A pair of hands stopped her. It was Kenshin's. "Please Kaoru-dono, don't do this. I'm sorry. (he dropped the Sessha thing but not the –dono) I don't want you to suffer, that I don't. I wish I could do something to ease your pain." Kenshin apologized once again.

Kaoru was fighting the urge to laugh at his words. She was afraid she might be losing her sanity. He makes it sound like he cares. Don't want me to suffer? Ease my pain? Kenshin, you can't ease my pain because you the one who makes me suffer, the one who broke my heart. But, I cannot seem to find it in my heart to hate you. Why?"

She somehow found a way to speak. "If what you said was true, then don't do anything for me. If I depend on you, I might just fall in love with you more," she said wryly. He flinched at her words. She made her way back again but suddenly stops. "I was wrong. Tomoe still hold your heart until now. Forget what I said." Her voice was more than a whisper. Kenshin could only look at her.

She shut the shoji as she reached her room. She slumped at her futon & let the tears fall. She cried herself to sleep.

_ KENSHIN'S POV _

He didn't sleep at all after what happened. The truth is, he really love Kaoru just as the same as she love him. But he can't tell her that. For him, it was the best way. I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono. I hate myself for making you cry. But Sessha is not worthy to be with you. You're too pure & innocent for me. We're far too different. Please don't take it very hard. This is the only way. Sooner or later, you'll forget the love you have for me & find someone else more worthy of you. But Sessha promise to protect you always & be with you as long as you want. A single tear trailed to his scarred cheek, for he too, was heart-broken that very same night.


	3. The Prophecy

**Chapter 2**

**_The Prophecy_**

_ **PREVIOUSLY **_

_"I need to tell you something." She stared at the ground, unable to look at his eyes. "What is it?" She took another deep breath. "I love you." She held her breath. She cast a glance at him & saw a stunned look written all over his face. She smiled. "I've love you ever since the day I met you. I was very shocked when you told me that you had a wife before. To tell you the truth, I was really jealous. She held your heart all this time. But after you fought Enishi, I think that you have move on. Kenshin, let me help you heal." She let a sigh of relief after her confession._

_"Kaoru-dono, Sessha doesn't know how to say this but, Sessha loves you too." Kaoru's face lit up. "But, Sessha only love you as a SISTER & nothing more." He emphasized the word sister. "Sessha cannot accept your love, that it is. Gomen nasai."_

_I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono. I hate myself for making you cry. But Sessha is not worthy to be with you. You're too pure & innocent for me. We're far too different. Please don't take it very hard. This is the only way. Sooner or later, you'll forget the love you have for me & find someone else more worthy of you. But Sessha promise to protect you always & be with you as long as you want. A single tear trailed to his scarred cheek, for he too, was heart-broken that very same night._

As weeks & months past by, Kaoru became more & more depressed. She ate less & her usual cheerfulness was gone. Kenshin & Kaoru still treated each other the same way as before. But Kaoru's behavior towards Kenshin became more distant. Kenshin would often cast a glance at Kaoru when she's not looking, a look of longing & regret in his eyes.

Not long after, their friends started to suspect things, thanks to Kaoru's odd behavior. Kenshin took the initiative to tell them what happen. At first, they were mad at him. But they later understand & respect his decisions. Tae & Tsubame would often come to see her & cheer her up. Even Misao & the others came to visit.

Kaoru, on the other hand, kept everything to herself. She smiled on the exterior, never faltering once. She would tell them, even Kenshin that she was all right. At the previous nights, she would cry herself to sleep. Until she couldn't cry anymore & her tears seemed to dry up, leaving an empty shell outside. Once in a while, she will have a distant look on her face as if in a trance & would stare at nothing.

Sano, Megumi & Yahiko even tried to make her mad to bring her old self back. But she would just ignore their insults. But deep down inside, it scarred her already broken heart, more & more.

One morning, an old woman visited the dojo.

"Yes may I help you?" Kenshin asked the old lady. "Ah yes, my name's Kaede. I'm looking for Kamiya Kaoru." She replied. "Kaoru-dono is not here right now, that she was. But she'll be back in the afternoon. Would you like to stay & wait for her?" Kenshin offered. "Yes thank you very much."

Ayame, Suzumu, Megumi, Dr. Genzai, Sano, & Yahiko happened to be there. Kaede Obaa-san patiently waited for Kaoru's return while she played with the kids & talked to them.

When Kaoru arrived from her work, she was surprised to see an old woman waiting for her. They all went inside the dojo to talk. Ayame & Suzume were already in deep slumber & both sleeping at Kaoru's room.

"You came to see me, Obaa-chan?" Kaoru asked the old lady politely. Kenshin came in with a tea for everyone. Kenshin handed Kaede Obaa-san her tea. "Thank you my son." Kenshin smiled. When Kenshin handed Kaoru her tea, a sad look past between them as they both smiled. Kaede Obaa-san noticed it.

"Yes, I came here to tell you about your past," the old woman began. "My past?" Kaoru asked, quite intrigued.

"Yes. Did you know that you were adopted, Kaoru-san?" Kaede Obaa-san asked calmly. Kaoru gasped, obviously shocked like the others.

"From your reaction, I assume you don't. I expect that you won't believe me, but please hear what I'm going to say. Kamiya-san, your mother, can never bear a child, you see. They went to China to undergo some treatment that could possibly treat her condition. But instead, they found you. Have you ever wondered why you do not look like your parents?" Kaoru nodded but said nothing. None of them dared to interrupt. Your mother was a gypsy, you see. But your father was Japanese. I guess you had taken his genes for your physical looks. Back at China, they see gypsies as witches & monsters, for they can do curses. They were not accepted there because they were afraid of them. So they hunted all gypsies & those that might have a connection with them & killed them. Your mother & father included. They gave you to me to escape. I never saw them again after that day. I was about to die at that time but your father, Kamiya-san, rescued me. Your mother treated my injuries & told me their sad fate. I decided to let them adopt you & told them to leave China immediately. After a while, they found me & barely manage to escape. I've been wandering all over Japan these past few years to look for you."

"That's an unbelievable story Obaa-chan. But you can't expect us to believe you." Yahiko remarked.

Kaoru looked at Dr. Genzai & asked, "Dr. Genzai, did you know that my parents can't have a child?"

"Jou-chan, you don't expect to believe her." Sano protested.

Dr. Genzai shook his head. "No, I don't recall your parents telling me about that," he answered.

"Obaa-chan, do you have proof of what you say is true?" Kenshin asked.

"No. I'm afraid not." The old lady replied. "See!?" Yahiko exclaimed.

"I can only tell you this. Kaoru-san has a white birthmark on the right side of her stomach that resembles a butterfly. Am I correct?" "Yes." Kaoru replied. "But anyone can know that if they knew you're parents. It's not impossible. Still, it doesn't prove anything." Sano argued.

"I told you, I expected that you wouldn't believe me. But let me tell you something, Kaoru-san. A prophecy was foretold when you were born. Deep blue is the color that will embody the child. Blue like the ocean so deep, so is the sorrow that will drown her. When she reached the age of 18, she will suffer a great loss. And when all hope is loss, death will awaken. Thy salvation will be thy rebirth," she declared. Kaoru felt a chill over her spine at her words. It seems that the prophecy was really directed to her.

After that, the old woman left, never to be seen again. That night, none of them can sleep, especially Kaoru & Kenshin.


	4. The Angel Of Death

**Chapter 3**

**_The Angel Of Death_**

**_ PREVIOUSLY _**

_One morning, an old woman visited the dojo._

_"Yes, I came here to tell you about your past," the old woman began. "My past?" Kaoru asked, quite intrigued. "Yes. Did you know that you were adopted, Kaoru-san?" Kaede Obaa-san asked calmly. Kaoru gasped, obviously shocked like the others._

_"I told you, I expected that you wouldn't believe me. But let me tell you something, Kaoru-san. A prophecy was foretold when you were born. Deep blue is the color that will embody the child. Blue like the ocean so deep, so is the sorrow that will drown her. When she reached the age of 18, she will suffer a great loss. And when all hope is loss, death will awaken. Thy salvation will be thy rebirth," she declared. Kaoru felt a chill over her spine at her words. It seems that the prophecy was really directed to her._

_After that, the old woman left, never to be seen again. That night, none of them can sleep, especially Kaoru & Kenshin._

Few weeks later, a group of rebels revolted against the government. But they were not ordinary rebels. Most of them were from the government itself. Saitoh, Kenshin-gumi & the Oniwabansho were called to help the government.

At the battle site, the prophecy will come into place.

Kenshin & the others fought against the rebels. They were having a hard time since the rebels have guns & canons on their side. They all got wounds from the battle.

"Kenshin, I'm not useless! I wont leave you guys here!" Kaoru argued.

"Kaoru-dono, please stay back. You won't be able to fight & protect yourself any longer with your wounds, that you won't." Kenshin pleaded. True, Kaoru had 2 scrapes of gunshot on her left leg & left shoulder. She also had bruises & cuts from the fight. She mentally berated at herself for being weak, again. "Fine." Kenshin was relieved to hear her say that. "Thank you. Yahiko, stay with Kaoru-dono." "Ok Kenshin."

During the fight, they hid behind a huge rock. Yahiko helped her drape her wounds. Unbeknownst to them, one of the rebels had sneak into the back & onto them. Kenshin felt an unfamiliar _ki_ around Kaoru & Yahiko. He panicked & shouted at their direction. "KAORU!!! YAHIKO!!! WATCH OUT!!! NO!!!" he screamed. He tried to run in his god-like speed to save them but he was too late. The man darted towards them & slashed Yahiko who went in front of Kaoru to protect her. The blade went into Yahiko's right hip up to his left shoulder. Yahiko screamed in pain as he fell forward with a hard thud. Kaoru shrieked. Saitoh came & slashed the man before he could slash Kaoru. Kaoru went to Yahiko & placed his head on her lap. "K-kaoru…" "Shhsshh… save your strength." Kaoru was sobbing.

Kenshin, Sano & Misao left the battle in front of them & rushed towards Yahiko & Kaoru. Sano immediately put pressure on his deep wound causing Yahiko to wince in pain. "It's alright." Sano tried to calm Yahiko & compose himself. "K-kenshin… I protected busu." "Yes you did Yahiko." Kenshin answered, tears welling up in his eyes. It's my fault! If I get here sooner… "It's not your fault Kenshin." Yahiko said, as if reading his mind.

"You're her hero, Yahiko-kun." Misao said as she cried as well. "Am I going to die?" Yahiko asked fearfully. "No you're not! You'll get better. And later, you'll scold me for being careless & such a pain, ne?" Kaoru voice wavered. Yahiko tried to laugh but cough off blood instead. Kaoru wiped the blood off while he smiled, "You're right... I'm so cold, Kaoru. Can you hold me?" he was crying now. Kaoru held him to warm him up. "I don't feel the pain anymore, Kaoru. I'm sleepy." His voice was more than a whisper now. "No fight it, Yahiko! Don't sleep. Please!" she sobbed harder.

Kenshin held Kaoru. "Damn it! Don't you give up now Yahiko!" Sano was furious. "So sleepy…" His breathing ragged, his face became paler, & his pulse beat became slower by the minute.

Not a minute too soon, Yahiko died in Kaoru's arms. Kaoru trembled so hard as she screams her heart out, "NO!!!!!!!!" Misao cried even harder & hugged Kaoru too. Kenshin & Sano couldn't contain the loss & cried as well. They lost a dear brother today.

Kaoru was still crying. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head. _When she reached the age of 18, she will suffer a great loss._

No! Why is everyone I cared for leaving me? What wrong have I done to deserve this? I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't to be HERE anymore.

Her breathing became uneven, gasping for air. She grasped her chest where her heart is located. Kenshin looked horrified. It looks like she was having a heart attack. "Kaoru-dono?" "Kaoru!" "Jou-chan!" voices called her. She managed to speak, "Can't breath!" Kenshin can feel her heart pounding faster. Kaoru felt like her heart would jump out of her chest. Then a strong pulse of _KI _came out of her, then another one. At the third one, her ragged breathing stopped. It seems to even out. As Kenshin was about to place a hand on Kaoru's face to look at her, huge energy pushed Kenshin, Sano & Misao away, causing them to be thrown a mile away.

"What happened?" Aoshi asked as he run towards Misao. "Kaoru." That's all she managed to say. The fighting abruptly stopped as strong gust of winds passed them & into Kaoru. It builds in volume & encircled her like a tornado. She stood up; her eyes were still closed, her hair became black & longer, reaching her waist. All of them saw the transformation. Someone shouted from the rebels, "She's a witch! Kill her!"

Thousands of bullets race towards her. "Kaoru!!" They all shouted. Kenshin tried to run to her side again, but was stop by the wind. "Kaoru!" he yelled again.

Kaoru's eyes open & her eyes were plain black with no glitter or liveliness in them. It's empty like her body, heart & soul. She heard a voice inside her again. _And when all hope is loss, death will awaken._

She raised her right hand in front of her seemingly blocking the bullets. A few inches to her hands, the bullets stopped in mid air. All their mouths dropped open to what they were seeing. "How did Kaoru do that?" Misao was mystified. "The prophecy was true. What the old lady said was true." Kenshin realized. Sano's eyes widened in shock & realization.

Then out of nowhere, canons were being fired at her. It strikes the target as smoke & fire enveloped her. "Kaoru!" They all yelled again. Then with one hand, Kaoru wipe the smoke & fire away. They all couldn't believe it, not one scratch was on her. She began to walk. Each time her feet touched the grass it died instantly. Rebels ran off to her & tried to slash her. Her friends & Saitoh tried to help but were paralyzed to where they stand. "I can't move!" Sano exclaimed. "Spells." Saitoh muttered.

As the blade touches her, it broke into two pieces but didn't cut her. And when she touched the rebels with her skin, they screamed & fell dead. "How?" Misao was scared of Kaoru & for Kaoru at the same time. "Death." Aoshi answered. "And when all hope is loss, death will awaken. Those were the very words of Kaede Obaa-san! Kenshin!" Sano called Kenshin & look at him worriedly. But Kenshin kept his eyes on Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono."

After Kaoru killed all the rebels that went to her, she stared at the direction of the canons. She narrowed her eyes & the canons were caught in fire & exploded, killing all the people near it. In a matter of few minutes, all rebels were wiped out, dead.

She then walked back towards Yahiko. The spell that bound her friends had worn off. They ran towards her. Before they can reach her, she cast them a menacing glare that made them stop. "Don't come near," she warned them. She then kneeled in front of Yahiko & cried again. Hearing her cry Kenshin walked towards her. "Kaoru-dono…" "I said don't come near!" she glared at him & all of them gasped. She was crying not tears, but blood. She faced Yahiko again, extended her arms in front of his body & closed her eyes. Her arms produced a bright white light causing his body to glow & his wounds to heal up. When she was finished, the light was gone. She opened her eyes & called to Yahiko. "Yahiko, wake up. (pause) Open your eyes Yahiko." Suddenly, Yahiko's eyes darted open as he gasped for air like it was his first time to breath. "Yahiko!" Their friends all shouted. He looked around & saw them. "I'm alive?" He looked at Kaoru. "Busu is that you? You look different. What happened? Why is there blood on your face? Are you hurt?"

Kaoru smiled at him. She then hugged him. Gasped can be heard in the background. They were all shocked that Yahiko was still alive after Kaoru touched him.

"I have to go," she announced. "Where are you going, Kaoru-dono?" "I'm leaving this place. I don't want to live here anymore. I don't want to stay in this FILTHY earth."

"What are you talking about?" Yahiko & Misao said at the same time.

"I'm tired of living here. It's so lonely. It hurts so badly. It's difficult to even breath. I lost my faith in humans. But when you saved me, I decided to give hope to the young ones. You're still a kid. You've much to learn. Just remember never to lose yourself when you grow up."

"I don't understand what you're saying, Kaoru. Did I miss something here?" Yahiko said in confusion.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin & said, "Take care of the dojo for me. You can all have it. Thank you for everything, minna. I love you all."

Suddenly, a fire engulfed her body as they stared in utter shock. Sano & Misao had to hold Kenshin for he wanted to go to her. To die with her.

The fire burnt out, leaving Kaoru's body as they were before. Blue eyes & blue hair. But no soul. She was dead. "Kaoru!!!"


	5. Aftermath

**Chapter 4**

**_Aftermath_**

**_ PREVIOUSLY _**

_Few weeks later, a group of rebels revolted against the government._

_At the battle site, the prophecy will come into place._

_The man darted towards them & slashed Yahiko who went in front of Kaoru to protect her. The blade went into Yahiko's right hip up to his left shoulder. Yahiko screamed in pain as he fell forward with a hard thud._

_Not a minute too soon, Yahiko died in Kaoru's arms. Kaoru trembled so hard as she screams her heart out, "NO!!!!!!!!"_

_The fighting abruptly stopped as strong gust of winds passed them & into Kaoru. It builds in volume & encircled her like a tornado. She stood up; her eyes were still closed, her hair became black & longer, reaching her waist. All of them saw the transformation. Someone shouted from the rebels, "She's a witch! Kill her!"_

_In a matter of few minutes, all rebels were wiped out, dead._

_She was crying not tears, but blood. She faced Yahiko again, extended her arms in front of his body & closed her eyes. Her arms produced a bright white light causing his body to glow & his wounds to heal up. When she was finished, the light was gone._

_"I'm tired of living here. It's so lonely. It hurts so badly. It's difficult to even breath. I lost my faith in humans. But when you saved me, I decided to give hope to the young ones. You're still a kid. You've much to learn. Just remember never to lose yourself when you grow up."_

_The fire burnt out, leaving Kaoru's body as they were before. Blue eyes & blue hair. But no soul. She was dead. "Kaoru!!!"_

_ 10 YEARS LATER _

Megumi & Sano married & had 2 sons & 1 daughter.

Yahiko & Tsubame were now engaged. Yahiko was now the master of Kamiya Kasshin Style & Tsubame owns a restaurant.

Ayame & Suzume were teenagers. They were now living with Yahiko & the others at Kaoru's dojo.

Misao & Aoshi married not long after Megumi & Sano. They have 5 children, all boys.

Kenshin just recently died after having Kaposis Sarcoma (a skin cancer he obtained from the scars he had). They buried him together with Kaoru on her family's grave.

_ HEAVEN _

"Where am I? Is this heaven?" Kenshin said. Bright light surrounded him. Suddenly a voice spoke. A voice he never imagined to hear again.

"Hello my dear Kenshin." Kenshin was shocked to see her. "Tomoe!" He ran to her & hugged her. "Tomoe, I'm so sorry for what I did to you." "It's alright Kenshin. You have atoned for your sins. I have missed you so much! I'm sorry for the guilt, grief & sorrow I gave you." Kenshin shook his head. Tomoe smiled. "There's some one you should meet. She's waiting for you all this time." "Who?" "Come," Tomoe beckoned & Kenshin followed.

"There she is." He looked at the dark blue-haired girl he longed to see in front of him. "Kaoru," he whispered under his breath. "Go to her. You 2 deserve to be happy." Kenshin truned to Tomoe & gratefully smile. "Thank you, Tomoe, my dear friend."

He walked towards the girl he missed so terribly. "Kaoru." The girl jerked her head in surprise. She turned to look at him & smiled. "Welcome home, Shinta." Kenshin smiled as well & kissed her. "Tadaima, Kaoru. At long last, I can be happy again."

_ FINISHED _

**Author's Note:**

So how was it? I came up with the idea the same time I wrote this. I was listening to my collection of OST's. One in particular was Endless Love. It's a Korean Telenovela. It was recently shown here & I like it very much. It was about the love of two people. But fate is always against them. They were both brother & sister. They were very rich. They love each other very much, as a sibling at first. But the girl turned out to be adopted. Apparently, the girl & another girl were mixed up when they were born. At the age of 12 or something, she came back to her original family. They were poor. Her adopted family went to States & her adopted brother came back when they were already working. To speed things up, they met again. But the guy was going to get married who somewhat resembles his adopted sister. Then the girl had a boyfriend. After they met, they started to fall in love with each other. But both their families & friends opposed. So they eloped. Things started to happen & they were force to be separated once again. The girl then had leukemia. Because of that, they were allowed to be together. When she was dying, the guy was slowly drinking poison to die also. But the girl found out & he was forced to promise the girl that he'd never do that again. The girl died in his arms (he was carrying him in his back) while walking down the beach. After the funeral, he went back to their old neighborhood & a truck accidentally knocked him down. Of course, he died also. Then flashback came starting when the girl died & backwards. At the end, you can see them walking at the beach again The guy was carrying the girl in his back. That's why it's called endless love.

Now what the heck is the connection with the fic? I don't know. Its just that the soundtrack was very heartbreaking & it's like portraying Kenshin & Kaoru's relationship. They have feelings for each other but it seems fate doesn't want them to be together.

Please don't flame me! Anyway, it's only a fic. It's far from the original one. But the ending of the real RK OVA2 was also a tragedy for me.


End file.
